Ogodei (The Last Airbender)
How Ogodei joined the Tourney Ogodei was a member of a Fire Nation cavalry unit known as the Rough Rhinos. He was a master of his preferred weapon, the bolo, or chains. After the Hundred Year War, he remained with the Rough Rhinos as they became a force for hire. After the Hundred Year War, Ogodei and the Rough Riders are hired to assassinate the Sindhuran prince Rajendra. Ogodei soon crosses paths with an archer named Farangis. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Yo-yos his bolo chains near the side of his komodoo rhino. After the announcer calls his name Slings his bolo chain then raises his komodo rhino as the camera zooms then says "Oooh! I love towns!" Special Moves Hunting Chain (Neutral) Ogodei whips his bolo chains three times straight forward. Binding Scoop (Side) Ogodei slings his bolo chains from the ground into the air. Neck Snap (Up) Ogodei jumps into the air using his komodo rhino and slings his chain down. If he hits, he grabs the opponent's neck and slings him/her into the ground hard. Torture Slap (Down) Ogodei slings his chains out. If he hits, he binds his opponent's arms, pulls him/her to him, then he punches him/her four times. Sunset Rhino (Hyper Smash) Ogodei spins his chains then slings them out saying "Can you slide?". If he hits, he carries the opponent along the ground while riding his komodo rhino scraping the opponent. After 11 seconds, he throws the opponent up then the rhino bashes the opponent away. Storming Rhino (Final Smash) Ogodei slings his chains out saying "Gonna blow big!". If he hits, he then slings the opponent to him then lashes him/her with his chains eight times, grabs the opponent's head, headbutts him/her, then punches his/her gut, then the komodo rhino tramples the opponent, blowing him/her away. Victory Animations #Ogodei dismounts and slings his chains out saying "I don't think I like this town anymore..." #Ogodei raises his komodo rhino then slams his chains saying "Let this be a lesson to you, kiddies. Never have a conversation when you're in the middle of a fight!" #*Ogodei raises his komodo rhino then slams his chains saying "Damn, your Mithra speeches just ring my ears." (Farangis victories only) #Ogodei whips his chains left then up and gives a hard punch saying "Going somewhere? Not on my shift!" On-Screen Appearance Ogodei jumps using his komodo rhino to his point and says "The more the merrier." Special Quotes *Don't worry, kiddies! I'm not gonna hurt you! (When fighting Farangis) Trivia *Ogodei's rival is an archer and a priestess of the Temple of Mithra, Farangis while his second rival is Riley. *Ogodei shares his Japanese voice actor with Bloomsday, Big Metalun, Berserker (in FMV Cutscenes), Twist, Zero-Two, Lee and Bugzzy. *Ogodei shares his German voice actor with Colonel Stuart. *Ogodei shares his Arabic voice actor with Fowler, Boogal, Sharpedo, Sengoku, Leodore Lionheart and Oksana's yokai form. *Ogodei shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Ryosuke Ishigami, Monty Mole, Hwa Jai, Wayne Holden (in the PTX-40A), Crow, Gyarados, Kotaro Fuma, Triborg and Rin Okumura. *His quotes are a mix of quotes from the comic Sokka the Avatar and the graphic novel The Rift, Part 2 and original quotes. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters